


Harry's Thoughts

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Sweet and simple story... I just love Harry when he is so sweet snd cute... I hope you guys also enjoys it





	Harry's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and simple story... I just love Harry when he is so sweet snd cute... I hope you guys also enjoys it

Harry : do you love me

Ron : (Ron pules harry on his lap ) lot more then you ever can think

Harry :( pout) so why you don't kiss me more 

Ron :( smiling and kissing Harry's nose ) happy

Harry :( tears in his eyes nods) hmmm

Ron : (moves Harry's tears with his thumb) love what happened

Harry : ( start sobbing) I had a dream that you don't love me anymore

Ron :shhhhh... Why you would you even think that... Don't you know you are the world to me. ( rubbing circle's on Harry's back)

Harry :( trying to stop crying) I ....don't...know... Y..you...shout... At ...me tomorrow ...when I... Ask...you... And...tried... To... Kiss... You...you...pushed... Me...

Ron :(leaning over harry to give him a sweet Kiss on the lips to stop harry talking) shhhh I am sorry... Really I was a ashole... If you want we can have make up sex now

Harry : ( became happy like a small child ) really

Ron:( kissing his way to harry body)yeah

`~|~~~~``~~``````~

(After making out)

Harry:( laying on Ron's chest and listening Ron's heartbeat) do you love me

Ron: ( tried after making out smile sleepily) hmmm

Harry : ( biting Ron's nose ) me too 

They both smile at each other and carry on with there work Harry counting Ron's heartbeat and Ron thinking sometimes what happens to his husband

End


End file.
